Problemas en la cama
by Hao el rey shaman
Summary: Ahora si está mejorado, aunque está un poco largo, [YohXMari]y [HaoXAnna], sabemos que han tenido sexo pero lo habrán disfrutado?, subiré otro capítulo pero necesito sus opiniones, Gracias


Vaya pense que jamás volvería a escribir algo parecido pero en los últimos días he estado inspirado y si no escribía mis ideas me iba a volver loco, leyendo mis anteriores fics vi que les faltaba algo y espero que en éste tercer cuento quede todo mejor, ya saben como siempre es un fic especie hentai me estoy basando en algunos doujin y en partes de mi imaginación.

**Problemas en la cama:**

Hemos visto como han tenido sexo Anna e Yoh pero en realidad habrán disfrutado en ésta historia nuestros personajes principales demuestran que no están satisfechos de las relaciones sexuales que han tenido primero comenzaré con la versión de Yoh y luego pasaré a la versión de Anna.

**Versión de Yoh:**

Yoh: (ya estoy cansado de tener sexo con Anna siempre es lo mismo mete-saca se que es mi prometido y eso pero la verdad en la cama no tiene imaginación es mas a veces me da por fingir mi orgasmo para que detengamos ese acto al que le falta algo)

Yoh después de haber pensado esto sale a dar un largo paseo que le aclare los pensamientos.

Yoh:, hablando consigo mismo, creo que lo que sucede es que ya no disfruto hacer el amor con nadie, desde hace tiempo visito a Tamao en las noches pero es lo mismo es tener sexo aburrido, en la primera noche que pase con ella se puso tan nerviosa y apretada que le termine haciendo daño, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero a ella no le importó continuamos haciéndolo hasta que se durmio sobre mi.

Recordando más a fondo también he hecho el amor con la hermana de Horo, me costo un poco de trabajo pero todo se soluciono cuando la vi viendo peliculas pornograficas, aparte de que estaba muy entretenida metiendo sus dedos a su vagina, la pude extorcionar y obligarla a tener sexo conmigo me sorprendió que debajo de esa chamarra tuviera unos senos muy bien formados y su trasero era tan suave, al pricipio no estaba deacuerdo, ya que era virgen y sólo había experimentado con sus dedos,no importo mucho ya que gracias a lo que estaba haciendo había quedado muy mojada por lo que mi miembro entro de un solo golpe, hicimos el amor justo enfrente de la televisión viendo películas porno. Pero de todos modos yo lo tengo que hacer casi todo, aunque a veces termine dentro de ellas siento que el sexo puede mejorar, pero con quien??, también lo he hecho con Jun ni siquiera le había dicho lo que planeaba cuando ya se estaba abriendo de piernas, mostrándome su vagina experimentada, ella me tuvo dominado, me cabalgaba como si fuera un caballo. eso me excito mucho pero Jun ha experimentado mucho por lo que no la dejo satisfecha y siempre quiere más.

Yoh siguiendo con sus reflexiones no se da cuenta que ha entrado a un parque localizado en el centro de la ciudad, y tampoco se da cuenta de que está siendo vigilado.

Yoh: ahh ya es suficiente no más sexo para mí, de hecho debería volverme sacerdote para evitar éstos problemas.

Hao salta de la rama de un árbol hacia el suelo.

Hao: Yoh siendo una parte de mi no puedes hablar así.

Yoh: Hao!!! Que demonios haces aquí, de seguro quieres venir a retarme para una pelea.

Hao: Esa era la idea hasta que escuche tu tonto grito, porfavor tienes mis genes estás diseñado para tener sexo con cualquier chica que quieras, o es acaso que no te atraen las mujeres.

Yoh: No nada de eso, loco pervertido, es sólo que ya no se si de verdad lo disfruto.

Hao: No puedes darle mala fama a la familia Asakura así que cambia tu actitud.

Yoh: Dime a caso has tenido sexo, de seguro sólo con las mujeres que se unen a tu bando.

Hao: Claro con todas ellas, y sabes porque no disfrutas es porque con las que has tenido relaciones son como muebles nada más están ahí pero no se mueven ni te hacen disfrutar.

Yoh: Oye Anna tiene buenos movimientosy Tamao también tiene lo suyo.

Hao: Lo que tu prefieras pero yo cuido mucho la calidad de todas las mujeres con las que he tenido sexo, de hecho las entreno , en cuanto a Anna no te preocupes yo le puedo dar una lección.

Yoh: Jajaja intentalo de seguro quedas castrado.

Hao: Te aseguro que no se me resistira, pero también tu tendras que aprender unas lecciones y podrás elegir alguna de éstas tres maestras: Kanna, Mari, Macchi aparezcan.

Las tres obedecen al mandato de Hao, aparecen las tres tan sólo con lencería muy sexy.

Haon: Denle sus presentaciones a Yoh

Kanna: (una mujer atractiva alta de grandes curvas traía un sosten negro con partes transparentes que apenas servía para cubrir sus grandes atributos, se le podía ver todo si se agachaba, y una tanga que levantaba su trasero haciéndolo más curvo) mi nombre es Kanna y puedo cumplir todas tus fantasías.

Macchi; (pelirroja, su senos eran más pequeños que los de Kanna, eran medio puntiagudos como si estuvieran señalando. su tanga permite notar sus labios vaginales y su sostén muestra los pezones rosas que tenía) yo soy Macchi y soy muy flexible para cualquier posición que quieras.

Mari: (la última mostraba unas largas piernas muy bien hechas un trasero que dejaba mudo a cualquiera y unos pechos que apenas estában creciendo pero que cualquiera quisiera probar, su ropa interior servía para aumentar el tamaño de su busto) yo soy Mari y soy la mejor de las tres.

Yoh: Gracias Hao pero ninguna de ellas puede solucionar mi problema, las he visto detenidamente, son hermosas pero dudo que alguna me haga recuperar la fe en el sexo.

Yoh decidido a irse de ese lugar empieza a caminar de regreso a casa.

Kanna: Vaya si que es un pesado, pense que con él podía irme a la cama y bajarme un poco la calentura que traigo.

Macchi: Si, yo quería que por lo menos me sirviera para entrenarme, apuesto a que debe ser homo sexual.

Mari: No importa es una misión que puso el señor Hao yo ire por él y de tanto sexo le voy a dejar los ojos en blanco.

Mari corre detrás de Yoh

Mari: Espera!!!

Yoh: (se detiene) que pasa ahora que quieres

Mari: Vine en ropa interior casi congelándome (señalando sus pezones ya muy duros a causa del frio) para que tu me desprecies, no lo creo, aparte mi amado señor Hao nos impuso ésta misión

Yoh: Vaya siendo la más callada pense que ibas a ser más penosa, pero de seguro Hao ya ha hecho de todo contigo, claro eres bonita pero no estoy muy interesado.

Mari: (algo apenada por lo de escuchar que es bonita) Entonces lo que traes en tu bolsillo ha de ser un rollo de monedas, o acaso es que no quieres pasar un buen rato??

Yoh: (mira que su aparato está apuntando hacia las nubes) Es algo normal que esté así ustedes se presentan con poca ropa y luego dicen que pueden hacerme lo que yo quiera, no estare interesado pero no significa que deje de ser hombre.

Mari: (se sienta y se recarga en un árbol, y abre sus piernas) dime esto hace que te den ganas de hacerlo conmigo?, vamos me rasure la zona para que me penetraras

Yoh: (gulp) aún no tengo ganas pero tengo que decir que disfruto mucho de la vista panorámica que me estás dando.

Mari: (comienza a meter sus dedos dentro de su pantaleta, mojando sus dedos con los fluidos que dejaba salir su vagina, estimulando su clitoris, su respiración es más agitada) ahhh, ahhh, vamos Yoh dame una mano.

Yoh: (gulp, gulp) este...vaya estás caliente.

Mari: (con su otra mano aprieta su seno, lo comienza a masajear lentamente, apretando su pezón con suavidad, su respiración aumenta) ohhh, ahh, vamos Yoh no me dejes asi ven acercate y demuestrame de lo que eres capaz.

Yoh quizás excitado por el aroma que se empezaba a desprender de la vagina de Mari se acerca a ella.

Mari: límpiame los dedos (le acerca los dedos que se encontraban dentro de su vagina)

Yoh los comienza a limpiar, metiéndoselos en la boca, saboreando los jugos de Mari.

Mari: que obediente eres pero eso te dare un trato especial (después de asegurarse de que sus dedos quedaron limpios saca una cuerda y amarra las manos de Yoh) no te vendaré los ojos pero yo doy las ordenes.

Yoh: esta bien.

Mari: recuestate y espera a que te quite la ropa (comienza a desnudar el torso de Yoh besandole el pecho, lamiendo el abdomen, haciéndo que Yoh se calentara más, luego le baja los pantalones, y al final le quita con los dientes la ropa interior) vaya Yoh creo que esto te excita mucho.

Yoh: Es la primera vez que veo que mi aparato está tan levantado.

Mari: No te he dado permiso de hablar, baja mi pantaleta con los dientes.

Yoh la obedece sin hacer preguntas, al bajar la pantaleta de Mari Yoh vuevle a sentir el aroma que desprende la vagina de Mari y esta muy ansioso por probarla.

Mari: Veo que quieres probar mis labios, o será que quieres probar mi clitoris, te dejare probarlos (recuesta a Yoh en el pasto) ahora saca tu lengua

Yoh continua obedeciendo y alcanza a ver como mari mete su lengua en lo más profundo de su vagina.

Mari comienza a moverse de atrás a adelante para que la lengua de Yoh no deje ninguna parte de su vagina sin probar, antes de tener su orgasmo Mari se desmonta de la lengua de Yoh.

Yoh: (con parte de los fluidos de Mari en la cara) Oye aún no quiero probar más hasta que te retuerzas de placer.

Mari: Aún no es tiempo para correrse, gracias al buen trabajo que has hecho voy a hacer que tu pene se sienta en el cielo (bajando hasta el pene de Yoh, lame sólo la punta, haciéndo círculos con su lengua, se la mete en la boca y empieza a masajear el resto)

Yoh: Ahh si continua no creo poderme contener más!!!!

Mari: No permitiré que eso pase (con una liga para cabello aprieta el miembro de Yoh para que no se pueda correr antes de tiempo)

Yoh: Ahhh estaba apunto de desbordar mi semen que demonios has hecho?

Mari: No te correras antes de tiempo y ya callate. Asi que continuemos (Mari se quita el sosten, pone el pene de Yoh entre sus senos y comienza a masturbarlo)

Yoh: Ahhh dejame quiero tener mi orgasmo ahhh, que suaves son tus senos por favor déjame llenarlos de mi leche.

Mari: Te he hecho gozar demasiado tiempo, ahora es mi turno (toma la mano de Yoh y se la mete en la vagina) me tocarás con mucho cuidado, y porfavor mete cuantos dedos quieras, ahhh (Mari siente el movimiento de los deods de Yoh en su interior, le ofrece uno de sus senos a Yoh) con tu boca masajea mi seno derecho, cuidado con no morderlo o ya verás

Yoh obedece a Mari mientras que con su mano le da placer a la vagina con su boca pone duro el pezon de Mari , masajeándolo con cuidado, el seno de Mari es tan delicioso que Yoh no se puede contener y muerde el pezón de Mari

Mari: Ahhh me has desobedecido ibas tan bien ahora te hare sufrir, pero no quiero que por ningún motivo saques tu mano de mi entrada (con su mano empieza a masturbar a Yoh)

Yoh: Mari porfavor déjame desbordar mi semen en ti ahhh!!!!! Detente!!!!

Mari:Ahh, ohhh (ni con la mano del mismo Hao había sentido tanto placer) Debiste pensarlo antes de morder mi pezón, pero si ya te quieres venir haremos lo siguiente (se separa de Yoh, lo recuesta de nuevo, se acerca a su pene abre su vagina con los dedos) asi que me la quieres meter no??

Yoh: Si estoy muy excitado dejame penetrarte, quiero hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Mari: (pasea su húmeda entrada por todo el pene de Yoh) dime esto se siente bien???

Yoh: Ahhh dejame penetrarte sentir tu vagina mojada por todo mi pene sólo me está haciendo sufrir, es maravilloso como se sienten tus fluidos sobre mi miembro.

Mari: Esta bien, sólo porque yo también quiero tener varios orgasmos (abre su vagina todo lo que puede y se introduce el pene de Yoh) ahhh es muy grande, estas muy dentro de mi ahhh

Yoh: Ahhh si Mari

Mari (comienza a moverse circularmente) ahh ahh ahhhh

Yoh: Ahhh porfavor ya me quiero correr desáta mi pene Mari te lo ruego!!!

Mari: Agh agh agh (comienza a masajear sus pechos) ahhh ahhh (tiene un orgasmo) ahhhhh...mássss siiiii

Yoh: Mari porfavor!!!!!

Mari: (se saca el pene de Yoh) ahora cambiemos de posición (desata las manos de Yoh y se pone con las manos y rodillas en el pasto mostrandole el trasero a Yoh) penetrame de ésta forma y quizás te quite la liga, no pienses en quitartela tu, ya que si eres un buen niño te dejaré entrar en una parte que ni el mismo Hao ha penetrado

Yoh: (excitado por la idea de quitarle la virginidad a uno de los agujeros de Mari se queda con la liga que aprieta su pene y comienza a penetrar a Mari)

Mari: Ahh Yoh se siente bien vamos hásmelo más duro

Yoh: (agarra las caderas de Mari para introducirla en todo su pene) ahhh Mari porfavor dejame terminar dentro de ti ahhh

Mari: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( tiene un orgasmo gigantesco que moja por completo el pene de Yoh) has sido muy buen muchacho (se sale del pene de Yoh y lo desamarra) ahora lo prometido es deuda (manteniendo esa posición separa su trasero para que Yoh la penetre por el ano) quitale la virginida a mi ano pero antes moja mi agujerito con mis jugos para que no me duela

Yoh: (asombrándose por la idea de penetrar a una chica por el ano por primera vez cumple con Mari mojando su agujero con sus propios jugos aparte de que le da un magnífico trato oral consiguiendo que el ano de Mari se abra más, con mucho cuidado Yoh dirige su pene hacia el ano de Mariy se lo mete de un solo golpe)

Mari: Agh ahhh ahhh era con cuidado imbecil, pero ya no importa (no podía creer lo mucho que le estaba gustando el sexo anal) continua muévete ohhh siiii durooo

Yoh: (agarrando de nuevo las caderas de Mari mete su pene en lo más profundo) Ahhh Mari tu ano es muy estrecho creo que me voy a venir (llena el ano de Mari con su semen) ahhhh ... ahh. Ah

Mari: Buen chico, no le digas nada al señor Hao de que te deje penetrar mi ano o sufriras las consecuencias.

Yoh: Vaya aún tengo ganas pero mi amiguito está muerto.

Mari: Eso lo arreglo yo, agradece que todavía sigo caliente (agarra el pene de Yoh con ambas manos y se mete a la boca el resto) mmm que rico sabor

El miembro de Yoh recupera su tamaño.

Yoh: Por favor Mari dejame ahora arriba de ti.

Mari: (se acuesta en el pasto) ven a mi muchachote.

Yoh: (sube las piernas de Mari a sus hombros para poderla penetrar profundamente) ahora si vas a gozar

Mari: Ahhh siii Yoh métemela más duro, ahhh ahhh (las embestidad de Yoh hacían que Mari se pusiera más caliente)

Yoh: Ohhh Mari, (las embestidas son más duras y más rápidas)

Mari: Vamos Yoh, ahhh, ohhhh haz que me vuelva a correr

Yoh: (agarra los senos de Mari) (sigue embistiendo como si no hubiera un mañana)

Mari: (sintiendo la presión en sus pechos no aguanta mucho y se corre bestialmente) ahhhh, siiiii, ohhhh Dios, ahhhh, termina dentro de miiiii.

Yoh: (ya no aguantando la presión que ejerce la cavidad de Mari en su pene termina derramando su leche dentro de ella) ahhhhh Mariiiii recibe todo mi semen ahhhhhh

Acabado el acto ambos se recuestan y Mari le promete a Yoh que lo pueden repetir cuando él quiera.

Yoh ha aprendido mucho y ya quiere enseñárselo a Anna.

**Versión de Anna**

Anna ha sentido como el pene de Yoh entra en su vagina pero no ha conocido lo que es un verdadero multi-orgasmo, al principio creyo que era culpa de Yoh así que probo con Len, fue diferente con él pero ella solamente tuvo un orgasmo y Len al final se quedó dormido pero el tampoco pudo satisfacerla y como no quería bajar de categoria en cuanto a shamanes hombre, para no relacionarse con Horo o Chocolove, penso que quizás el problema eran los hombres asi que un dia cuando le pidio a Tamao que se bañaran juntas, algo que no dudo en aceptar, al ver que Anna se estaba masturbando ante sus propios ojos la logró convencer para masturbarse mutuamente, los dedos de Tamao eran suaves dentro de la vagina de Anna se sentían muy bien, aparte Tamao era una experata en cuanto a la autoexploración, pasaron a la siguiente posición chuparse las vaginas una a la otra, su sabor era delicioso, estaba demasiado húmeda Tamao debido a ser su primera experiencia lésbica. Pero Anna solo logro tener un orgasmo y para terminar ésa esperiencia Anna se subió a Tamao y unio su entradas, frotando una contra la otra, sus líquidos combinándose, sus clítoris chocando, al final lograroncompartir sus orgasmos pero de todos modos Anna no lo había disfrutado del todo, es algo que ha repetido varias veces pero aún no logra su objetivo un Muy desilucionada fue a hacer un viaje a las montañas a un templo en donde la purificaran ya que termino decidiendo que era culpa de una maldición.

Anna va a paso rapido ya que siente que alguien la está vigilando, un hombre que muere por poder tocar a Anna.

Hao aparece arriba de una roca

Anna: Hao asi que eras tu la presencia que sentía

Hao: Gracias por notarme, Anna se que tienes un problema en cuanto a ser complacida en la cama y quiero ayudarte

Anna: Que!!! Ni te me toques o lo llegues a pensar degenerado, no se quien te habra dicho mi problema pero no necesito tu ayuda

Hao: (se acerca a Anna y le toma la mano)

Anna: que estás haciendo

Hao: (lleva la mano de Anna hacia su pantalón para que sienta lo duro que él está) mira Anna estoy así por ti

Anna (apenada por la acción de Hao aprieta su pene)

Hao: ahh estas loca ahh sueltalo!!!

Anna: esta bien pero ni lo vuelvas a intentar

Hao : (abriendo su bragueta y sacando su pene se lo muestra a Anna) mira como me lo has dejado esta al rojo vivo, has algo al respecto o me venngare con todos los que amas en cualquier momento los puedo matar!!!

Anna: (ve detenidamente el pene de Hao) se de lo que eres capaz asi que por eso no me dejas más opción (en realidad Anna sintio mucha curiosidad por probar el miembro de Hao por lo que se acerca al pene de Hao, lo agarra y ve como en la punta ya hay semen, jamás había visto un miembro tan mojado continuando con su curiosidad se lo mete a la boca)

Hao: Ahh si no cabe duda de que eres una experta eres tan buena que ya estoy apunto de correrme ahhh

Anna escuchando la advertencia de Hao saca el pene de su boca pero ya era muy tarde parte del semen de Hao entro en su boca y el resto le rocio la cara.

Hao: Has caído en mi hechizo jajajaja

Anna: Que?, (empieza a sentir como sus pezones se ponen más duros y como su vagina está empapada) ahhh estoy muy caliente!!!!

Hao: Asi es pequeña (mete su mano dentro del vestido de Anna y agarra su seno) vaya Anna andas sin sosten (su otra mano intenta bajar la pantaleta tan corta que trae Anna)

Anna intenta alejar las manos de Hao pero cuando ve que él ya ha agarrado su seno con la boca sabe que está perdida

Hao: (le baja la pantaleta a Anna) vaya que estás mojada Anna (toma en sus dedos un poco de los fluidos de Anna y se los lleva a la boca de ésta) prueba tus fluidos

Anna: (ya muy excitada, los prueba, nunca se le había ocurrido probar sus propios fluidos, y la verdad no podía ocultar que le gusto el sabor)

Hao comienza a chupar la vagina de Anna y le da un trato especial a su clitoris

Anna: ahhhh siiiii mete tu lengua, ahhh chupame el clitoris, ohhhhh (se corre dejando la boca de Hao llena de sus fluidos)

Hao: Anna no soportaste nada apenas y había comenzado

Anna: pues que esperabas estoy ardiendo por dentro, porfavor tomame, llename con tu semen (se quita el vestido y se tira al suelo en donde se abre su vagina) vamos metemela

Hao: Yo doy las ordenes aquí tu te la vas a meter solita sin que to tenga que empujar

Anna obedeciendo a Hao (toma su pene con una mano mientras que con la otra separa sus labios vaginales y se lo introduce hasta el fondo)

Anna: Ahhhh, lo voy a meter hasta el fondo, ohhhh siiii comienza a moverte porfavorrrr!!

Hao: (vuelve a agarrar los senos de Anna para meterlos a su boca y saborearlos, ya que se veían mucho más grandes que lo usual. Mientras empieza a moverse metiendo y sacando su miembro de la vagina de Anna) vaya no importa cuantas veces lo hayas hecho aun sigues muy apretada, cosa que me excita demasiado.

Anna: Ohhhh Diossss, me voy a correrrrr (termina mojando todo el pene de Hao)

Hao cambia a Anna de posición la levanta y hace que ponga sus manos recargadas en la montañamientras que con las piernas separadas continua penetrandola

Anna: Nadie me lo había hecho en ésta posición, pero me gusta muchooo ahhh agh ahh

Hao: Vas a sentir toda mi fuerza (comienza a hacerlo más duro, lo hace con toda la fuerza que tiene hacendo que los senos de Anna se balanceen)

Anna: ahhh aghhh ahhh me vengo!!! (tiene un orgasmo impresionante)

Hao: Vaya terminas muy rapido pero yo aún no he acabado (sigue metiéndose hasta lo más profundo de Anna)

Anna: ahhh no más no creo poder!!!! Ahhh me vengo de nuevo ahhh ahhh

Hao continua con su acto hasta que Anna se ha corrido continuamente, tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta.

Hao: Ahhh me voy a venir dentro de ti Anna preparate ahhh ahhhh ahhh

Anna: ohhh ssssiiii llenamee

Hao: Vaya he tirado todo mi semen pero aún estoy duro como una roca

Anna: Yo aún tengo ganas (tumba a Hao en el suelo y se introduce nuevamente su pene y comienza a moverse) ahhh siii, ahora yo tengo el control

Hao: Vaya así que me querías montar (guía las caderas de Anna para que se introduzca completamente, y uno de sus dedos se introduce en el ano de Anna)

Anna: ahhh no de nuevo (su vagina se contrae varias veces ) aghhh ahhh ahhh ahh ahh ohhhh siiiiii ahhh, por finnn el multiorgasmoooo ahhhhhhh siiiiii.

Hao se excita al sentir los multiorgasmos de Anna y la vuelve a llenar con su semen.

Ambos caen rendidos

Hao: Cuando quieres repetirlo Anna?

Anna: Ni en tus sueños de ahora en adelante aplicare lo que he aprendido con mi amado Yoh.(Agarrando su ropa se va vistiendo para regresar a casa y enseñarle a Yoh lo que ha aprendido)

Por fin lo he terminado uno de los fics más largos que he hecho, hasta ahora se me han ocurrido una que otra idea pero aún no me decido a hacer otro capítulo, pero quisiera saber sus ideas y opiniones, ya subiré la suiguiente parte si me dicen que es lo que quieren ver.


End file.
